


that is not how you wake sleeping beauty, Victor

by persephoneggsy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Person Victor Nikiforov, Morning Sex, Name-Calling, Night Owl Yuuri Katsuki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Top Victor Nikiforov, just one name though, post-Season 1, smut written by an asexual virgin, this has the laziest title i've ever come up with i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: We all already know how pretty Victor thinks Yuuri is when he’s asleep.One morning, he just can’t help himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [that is not how you wake sleeping beauty, Victor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231064) by [TemptressDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptressDawn/pseuds/TemptressDawn)



> I am still unable to get over the fact that Victor considers Yuuri a 'sleeping beauty'. But instead of writing the Disney AU I wanted, I turned to sin. why am i like this
> 
> See end notes for info about the dub-con

* * *

 

 

When Victor blinks himself awake, sunlight is streaming through the window of his room, illuminating the space with the pale glow of early dawn. Snow falls gently outside, and Victor smiles, pleased by the general calmness of the morning.

On the bed, he feels something shift, and he glances down to see his husband, Yuuri, still sound asleep, his back facing Victor as he curls into a little ball and bundles the blanket around himself. He’s cold, Victor realizes absently, his smile growing even as Yuuri tugs the blanket away from him.

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov: three-time GPF gold medalist, two-time World Champion, future Olympian… and a cover hog.

Victor smothers a giggle as he turns his attention to the clock on their bedside table. It’s about an hour before their alarm is set to go off, but honestly, Victor being awake this early is no surprise, just as it’s no surprise that Yuuri, for all intents and purposes, seems dead to the world right now.

Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov is a morning person, through and through. His husband, on the other hand, is quite staunchly a night owl. When Victor is awake, already bright-eyed and eager to start the day, Yuuri is just barely coming into consciousness. He’d sleep in until two in the afternoon if he was allowed.

Most of the time, Yuuri has only himself to blame for it – Victor’s lost count of how many times he’s asked Yuuri to put away his phone or laptop just before bed, only to be given a mumbled, “Just one second, Vitya,” in reply. Of course, one second quickly became a minute, then half an hour, and Victor would inevitably wake up at midnight to see his husband still staring at a brightly-lit screen. It would then be up to him to turn the damn thing off and pull a protesting Yuuri into his arms, and hold him until he fell asleep.

On this particular morning, however, Victor would gladly take the blame for Yuuri’s refusal to get up. They’d been at it rather late the night before (hence the reason Makkachin wasn't currently in their room, having been relegated to sleeping in his dog bed outside), and the signs of it are all over Yuuri’s body.

Bite marks litter the Japanese skater’s neck and lower jaw, and if he were facing Victor right now, they’d be visible on his chest, too. Victor’s always loved marking him up, but usually, Yuuri would make him swear to only leave marks where no one else would see them. Victor got carried away last night – not even Yuuri’s turtleneck would hide the evidence.

He’d get a lot of looks at the rink today, that’s for sure.

Victor can’t bring himself to feel bad, or even dread the lecture that Yuuri is sure to give him when he wakes. Yuuri’s pale skin just looks so good with those darkened marks.

Lecherously, Victor slowly eases the blanket down Yuuri’s bare back, exposing more of his husband’s lovely body to the air. Bruises shaped like handprints are on his waist, and more bite marks litter his ass and thighs. Victor had been _vicious_ last night, and he can’t help but beam proudly at the result of his hard work.

Yuuri shifts, face contorting with displeasure as the cold starts to hit him. He mumbles something nonsensical under his breath, but Victor swears he hears ‘Vitya’, and he is utterly charmed by it.

He leans in and presses a kiss to the back of his husband’s neck, letting his lips linger there for a few moments before pulling back. Yuuri’s face has relaxed marginally, though there’s still an adorable pout on his soft, pink lips that Victor is immediately overcome with the urge to kiss away.

But then, a stronger urge overtakes him. Unable to contain his grin, Victor puts his hands on Yuuri, coaxing the younger, still sleeping man onto his stomach. Then Victor straddles his legs, and smooths his palms down Yuuri’s sides, until they come to a stop at his ass.

Oh, Yuuri’s ass. Victor’s never seen a more beautiful thing – save for Yuuri’s skating, of course. All skaters have great asses, but Yuuri’s is by far the best; round and pert, firm, but still soft enough that it jiggles ever so slightly with each step the Japanese man takes (or whenever they're in the mood for spanking), and decorated with thin white stretchmarks. Each cheek fits perfectly into Victor’s palms, and he gives Yuuri an experimental squeeze.

Predictably, Yuuri does not stir.

Emboldened, Victor spreads apart his husband’s asscheeks and is greeted with the sight of his hole, still puffy and pink from last night’s activities. Smears of lube and come are still dripping from it, Victor notices, his eyes going wide at the erotic vision it makes. He prods a finger at Yuuri’s entrance, and the ring of muscle gives way easily, allowing Victor to slide in knuckle-deep, to his own surprise.

He gulps, suddenly feeling hot. It’s easy enough to tell that Yuuri is still decently stretched out, and it would take the barest amount of lube to slide his cock comfortably back inside him. Would he even notice? Victor risks glancing at his husband’s face, and notes that while his cheeks are a hint rosier than before, there is no indication that Yuuri is aware of Victor’s actions.

Arousal pools in Victor’s gut. He could take Yuuri again, fuck him while he’s sleeping until he empties another load into his loose, sloppy hole. Then Yuuri would wake up, feel himself dripping with come, and assume it’s from the night before. The idea excites Victor far more than he thinks it should. His cock is already stirring to life between his legs, slowly coming to full hardness as he plays out the scenario in his head.

Victor lets out a shuddering breath, and gives in to his arousal. He keeps one hand on Yuuri’s ass, squeezing the plump flesh, as his other hand goes to his own cock, gripping it around the base and starting to pump it in long, slow strokes. All the while, Yuuri slumbers on, half of his face pressed into a pillow, his hair sticking up wildly around his head.

By the time Victor’s cock is fully erect, he can’t hold himself back any longer. Quietly, so as to not risk waking Yuuri up, he moves to retrieve the bottle of lube from the bedside table’s drawer and pours a decent amount onto his palm. Tossing the bottle aside on the bed, he warms the lube and then spreads it evenly onto his aching cock. Then, he shifts so that he is now straddling Yuuri’s hips, and his cock rests in between the globes of the younger man’s ass. Victor rocks his hips back and forth, watching as his dick slides between the mounds of skin, and he bites his lip at the sight.

Victor’s big. His cock is a good eight and a half or so inches, the head of it large and bulbous, and he’s thick enough that Yuuri can’t ever make his fingers meet when he jerks Victor off. He used to have concerns about it, especially when he and Yuuri first began having sex; some of Victor’s previous partners had voiced their disapproval about it, claiming that Victor could easily hurt them if he wasn’t careful, so he’d tried to be gentle their first time together. As it turned out, though, he didn’t have to bother – the moment Yuuri laid eyes on his cock, his eyes went wide and he begged Victor to wreck him.

So. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov: three-time GPF gold medalist, two-time World Champion, future Olympian, cover hog… And, apparently, size queen. Just another reason Victor thinks he’s absolutely perfect.

His mind back in the present, Victor wastes no more time, and holds Yuuri’s cheeks apart as he pushes his cock into his hole. As expected, the head pops in easily, and the rest follows in a slick, smooth slide. Soon enough, he’s buried to the hilt, his balls pressing against Yuuri’s rim, and his shaft is enveloped in a velvety, tight heat.

Yuuri makes a soft noise from below Victor, and the Russian glances down to make sure his husband’s still out. He is, but his face is flushed red, and his mouth is now open, drool spilling onto his pillow. He’s gorgeous.

Breathing heavily, Victor pulls out halfway, watching with fascination as Yuuri’s hole stretches tight and wide over his cock, before he plunges back in. The lube and Victor’s come from last night make for a lewd soundtrack, a wet _squelch_ every time he fucks back into Yuuri, and embarrassingly, it only spurs Victor on to move faster.

He grips Yuuri’s waist, his fingertips lining up with the bruises from before, and it’s not long before he’s pounding into his husband’s ass with wild abandon. The bedroom is filled only with the wet sounds of sex and Victor’s labored grunts, and the softer noises that Yuuri is unconsciously making, as his body reacts to what his mind is unaware of.

“Yuuri,” Victor finds himself babbling, under his breath. “ _Yuuri,_ oh, fuck… Baby _,_ you feel so fucking good… Nngh…”

Yuuri mewls into his pillow, and his back arches into a pretty curve as Victor continues to mercilessly fuck him. Victor, meanwhile, lets a stream of profanity, both in English and in Russian, fall from his lips, his hips pistoning almost automatically.

Then, a new sound cuts through the air – Yuuri’s voice.

“ _Vitya…”_

Victor freezes, his whole body seizing up as he goes cold with dread. His dick is buried halfway into Yuuri when his husband lifts his head, turning with dazed eyes to stare back at him. If all the blood weren’t currently in his cock, Victor is sure he could feel it drain from his face.

Naturally, Yuuri is still gorgeous like this: half-asleep, rosy-cheeked, and lips shiny with drool, which drips down his chin. Victor swallows nervously and waits for his expression to become more alert, more _horrified._ He’s ashamed of himself – how could he take advantage of his beloved like this? Even if they were married, he needed Yuuri’s consent. God, how could he be so selfish – !

“Victor…?” Yuuri blinks innocently. “Why’d you stop…?”

“Wh…” Victor blinks back at him, infinitely more confused. “What?”

“Come on,” Yuuri murmurs, and to Victor’s shock, he rolls his hips back and takes Victor’s length back in. The Japanese man grinds his ass flush against Victor’s groin and lets out a loud, shameless moan. “Keep going. Fuck me, Vitya…”

“I…” Victor’s brain short-circuits. His mouth feels dry. All he can really register, though, is the grinding of Yuuri’s ass, sending little sparks of pleasure shooting through his cock.

“ _Vitya,”_ Yuuri says again, a bit louder. “Finish what you started and _fuck me.”_

That seems to work, as Victor snaps out of his daze. Really, what else is he to do but obey his husband’s clear demand?

With renewed vigor, Victor gropes Yuuri’s ass and resumes his thrusting, much to the younger man’s delight. Yuuri throws an arm behind him, and curls his hand around Victor’s wrist, squeezing him as though he were an anchor.

“You’re so naughty, Vitya,” Yuuri pants, just loud enough to be heard over the sounds of their coupling. “Taking me in my sleep… Does that get you off?” When Victor doesn’t reply right away, Yuuri clenches down harder on his cock, making the Russian gasp. “ _Does it_?”

“Y-Yes,” Victor admits, his face burning with both shame and arousal. “Yes, baby, I’m so sorry…!”

“Don’t be,” Yuuri practically purrs. “Just fuck me harder. Fill me up with your come, okay, Vitya? I want it to drip out of my hole.”

Victor almost sobs. Yuuri has always been surprisingly good at dirty talk, but he’s a lot more honest when he’s still half-asleep.

“S-Slut,” he tries, but it’s hard to maintain the hard edge he normally says the word with, and it comes off sounding more like a whine than a reprimand. He drapes his body on top of Yuuri’s, his chest to his husband’s back, and ruts into him like a wild animal, desperate to release his seed.

Yuuri gasps, his own hips undulating as he rubs himself off against the mattress, and then he _screams,_ as the fat head of Victor’s dick finds his prostate.

“God, yes! Right there, Vitya! _More_!” he begs wantonly. Victor can only wordlessly oblige, changing his angle so that he hits that spot more, and Yuuri rewards him by tilting his head back for a sloppy kiss.

Victor feels something in him tighten, like a coil ready to be sprung, and he pants hotly against Yuuri’s mouth.

“I’m – _fuck –_ I’m close, baby… Are you r-ready?”

“ _Yes,_ Vitya,” he groans. “Pump me full of come! I want it so badly…!”

“ _Fuck!”_ is all Victor can say before his hips stutter; he pushes himself as far in as he can manage, and his cock begins to empty itself into Yuuri’s ass. His eyes roll back in his head at the force of his orgasm. Distantly, almost as if he’s floated somewhere far away, he hears Yuuri give a strangled shout, and his ass tightens around his cock, signaling that his husband has found his own release.

After what feels like years, the high subsides, and Victor just barely has the strength to pull out of Yuuri before he collapses beside him. They’re both panting heavily, not looking at each other. Victor stares up at the ceiling and Yuuri buries his face back into his pillow.

Now that the haze of sex is gone, Victor still feels mortified. When he finds his voice, it’s uncharacteristically small. “Yuuri… How long were you…?”

Yuuri removes his head from his pillow, his eyes shy. He’s back to his usual self, and Victor’s still not sure how he can switch back and forth between Normal Yuuri and Sex Kitten Yuuri so effortlessly.

“S-Since a little while after you started fucking me…” he confesses.

Victor closes his eyes with a groan. “Yuuri, I’m so…” The apology is halted by something being pressed against Victor’s lips. He opens to eyes to see that it’s Yuuri’s finger. He looks back at his husband, who shakes his head with a small smile.

“It’s okay, Victor,” he says, reassuringly. “I actually, um… I kind of liked it.”

Incredulous, Victor scoots closer to the younger man. “You… You did?”

“I-It’s not like I haven’t thought about it before,” Yuuri murmurs, averting his gaze. “It’s… exciting. Waking up to… _that.”_

Victor is staring, he knows, but he can’t tear his eyes away from his delightfully flustered lover.

“I even, um… I thought about waking you up with a blowjob, once…”

Victor pitches forward, causing Yuuri to startle. “Why haven’t you?” he asks petulantly.

Yuuri pouts at him. “Because I’m never awake before you!”

Oh. Right.

Victor can’t help but chuckle. He wraps his arms around Yuuri, who yelps, and he pulls him in close, burying his nose into Yuuri’s messy bedhead.

“Still,” the Russian says, “I should have asked you beforehand.”

Yuuri relaxes into his embrace. “You should know by now that I’d let you do just about anything you wanted.”

Astoundingly, Victor feels his cock give the tiniest of twitches at that, but he knows he can’t get it up again so soon. Maybe later.

“Consent is sexy, Yuuri,” he points out instead.

Yuuri laughs, his shoulders shaking with the movement. “It is.”

He tilts his head up, allowing Victor to see his beautiful, still-slightly-sleepy smile, and Victor feels himself fall in love with his husband for the eight-thousandth time. With no other words to say, Victor captures Yuuri’s lips in a lazy kiss.  They’re both exhausted from their impromptu morning session, and it’s not long before they fall back asleep, content in each other’s arms.

… At least until the alarm goes off ten minutes later.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the mild dub-con comes from the fact that Victor starts touching Yuuri while he's still asleep, and therefore unable to give consent. However, Yuuri eventually wakes up and is totally cool with it. Victor still apologizes at the end. 
> 
> Remember, kids: consent is sexy.


End file.
